


KEYHOLE

by HanabiPC



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 03:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19417213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC
Summary: (Timeline: after SHINee’s The Shining event) Taemin has been poking Key's holes in public events, much to the dismay of the latter. Jinki later explains that there is more to this than meets the eye.





	KEYHOLE

KEYHOLE

The Shining event was more successful than the boys had hoped it would be. Their slew of adoring fans couldn’t be happier with the performances, especially with the games that mostly bordered on naughty. SHINee isn’t particularly known for fan service, so delivering it for the benefit of their loyal followers sends their audience in a frenzy. 

Key is scrolling through his phone screen, lounging on the couch at the dorm, shaking his head. Photos of him with Taemin’s fingers sticking up his nostrils are all over the web. There is another variation of this shot— this time with another menacing maknae finger inserted in his left ear.  
“I should strangle you right now,” Key said when Taemin emerged from the room they used to share. 

With their back-to-back promotional activities and rehearsals for The Story of Light, their manager had suggested that Key spend the week in the dorm where the rest of the members still live in— a suggestion he does not dismiss since he didn’t want to end up in the hospital ER due to fatigue. Staying in the dorm will somehow allow him a bit rest and there is also the convenience of discussing work-related matters with the other members while they’re physically just lazing around. 

Key adds, “And don’t think I’ve forgotten how you humiliated me in front of the photographer during the album jacket shoot. You poked my bellybutton. It was embarrassing enough to pose that way with it showing. But last night, in a full-packed auditorium, seriously?! I swear I’ll choke you in your sleep.” 

“What did I do? I was simply adoring you in public,” Taemin said coyly as he laid down on the couch, collapsing his head on Key’s lap. 

“That’s how you show adoration? Well, I do not live to be adored, so stop poking all my holes with your stubby fingers.” Key pulled at Taemin’s sideburn to prove he means what he said but still finds his giant baby endearing.  
Taemin suddenly looks reflective as he stares at the ceiling. “I didn’t poke ALL your holes, Hyung. I actually haven’t… all your… I-I mean…” 

Taemin must have realized that what he said, or seemingly implied, was too obscene, since his eyes widened before he turned to his side—his back to Key—to hide his crimson face. Never mind that his cheek ends up brushing Key’s knee below his shorts. Key obviously caught on the blunder because instead of hurling out a witty or sarcastic comeback, as he always does, his mouth just hanged open.

Jinki, who is having breakfast on the counter, realized right away that the conversation between the two has reached a dead end. “Actually, Taemin’s gestures strike me as a physical manifestation of the Freudian Slip. His recurring impulse to stick his fingers inside your accessible holes is an unconscious sexual substitution. There is a desire deep inside of him to poke a hole of yours that is not as readily accessible.” Jinki ends his impromptu mini-lecture by stuffing his mouth with breakfast sausage. 

Taemin instantly sat up and turned to look at their leader in bewilderment. Key is already glaring at Jinki, looking more shocked than he has ever been in his entire life. But he quickly composes himself, clears his throat and says, “Jinki-hyung, I know you’ve been reading a lot lately. But do try to go out or do other things too. For your sanity’s sake, please.” 

Key wanted to get mad at Jinki for planting such a scandalous and preposterous idea into the mind of their Taeminnie. Their maknae may be an unassuming sex symbol in the industry, but tarnishing the image of their filial bond is simply wrong. Although he understands that Jinki’s humor is one of a kind. More often than not, it is Jinki alone who truly appreciates his own jokes. 

Another reason Key couldn’t bring himself to get angry is the guilt that is beginning to gnaw at him right now. It would be utterly hypocritical of him to lash out at Jinki because in his heart of hearts, Key’s feelings for Taemin are nowhere near the area of maternal or brotherly love. 

“I am not joking, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Jinki says casually, licking his greasy fingers. The duo on the couch are more astonished now that their leader is refusing to budge. 

In Jinki’s mind, he is doing the right thing. He may have survived the previous year, which is the most devastating year of their lives. But he knows he will carry his biggest regret for the rest of his life, for he never confessed or acted upon his true feelings for Jonghyun. In fact, he only acknowledged it in himself when it was too late. And now he is in so much pain that even crying is difficult. So when his chest becomes too heavy with regret, he knows he must let it out somehow so he can function normally, and he does this by driving himself somewhere secluded, usually with a panoramic view of the sky that somehow makes him feel he can commune with Jjong, and he listens to Selene 6:23. And only then is he able to cry all his sorrows out. 

Jinki is bent on preventing a similar kind of regret to burden any of his members. He loves them so much that he wants them to have what he failed to pursue—the joy of loving and being loved. As a leader who’s sensitive to his members’ feelings and temperaments, Jinki knows that Key and Taemin are nursing unwanted feelings for each other. But the tragedy there is that they will never admit it, perhaps not even to their own selves. Taemin has no problem with skinship and fan service, and he does these with his members all the time for the sheer enjoyment of their beloved fans. Just recently, fangirls went wild over his and Minho’s excessive touching during a game. He has done provocative fan service with his Jonghyun-hyung in the past. And with Jinki, he is often sweet and touchy. But with Key, Taemin is a tad different in his approach. Off-camera, he basks in the motherly affection Key showers him. Once the cameras roll, he notoriously tries to grab Key’s attention every chance he gets by picking on his hyung. Jinki knows that their maknae simply cannot get enough of Key. And even if they spend most of their waking hours together, it will never be enough for Taemin because there is no quenching the kind of thirst he has for his stylish and gorgeous hyung. On the other hand, the elegant Key, who is sometimes feared by others because of his frankness, quick wit, and impeccable taste, is often preyed upon by his pesky dongsaeng, and it is a mystery to everyone how Taemin can get away with it. Well, everyone except Jinki, who knows why Key would allow himself to be subjected to Taemin’s endless shenanigans. He may put on a mask with an irritated expression, but deep inside Key feels joy whenever he sees Taemin smile, all the more when he laughs with his ripened tomato cheeks and vanishing eyes. For Key, the gushing joy is a welcome reprieve since the other intense emotion he feels burns him with shame— the desire to devour every inch of Taemin’s skin and show him how much he wants him in a bed-breaking manner. 

Minho walks in, stopping to wonder why the three members are looking at one another with strange expressions on their faces. But he is privy to Jinki’s mission, so when Jinki pursues his point, Minho takes the seat beside Jinki to offer him moral support.

“Minho, do you agree that we’re all adults here so we can talk about anything and everything, not excluding sexual desires?” Jinki asks him in a cool tone.

“Yes, of course. And it is healthy to come to terms with one’s own sexual desires. I’m proud of you, Taemin, for being bold enough to express your desire for Kibum through those inappropriate touches.” Minho indiscreetly winks at Jinki.

“Yah! What are you talking about, Minho-hyung? You hyungs should just head out to a bar for drinks. You’re mimicking drunk talk just because you’re craving alcohol.” Taemin forces a laughter but is obviously nervous. “Please stop talking nonsense before Kibum suspects that the reason I sleep on his bed when he’s not here is to jerk off to the thought of his holes while sniffing the sheets for traces of his Moroccan mint and honey body wash.” It quickly dawns on Taemin that he just jumped straight into Jinki and Minho’s trap by casually referring to his Key-hyung as Kibum and volunteering some very detailed information on creative ways to jerk off. 

Jinki and Minho grin at each other and end up standing. “Good idea. We’ll be heading out for drinks,” says Minho. Jinki nods and says, “Please don’t make lunch for us. We’ll probably be back by evening.” Both disappear into their rooms for a quick change, and as they exit the main door, they have a triumphant look on their faces. All this time, Key and Taemin are seated on the couch, looking at every spot and object in the living room in an effort to avoid looking at each other. 

“I think I’m heading out too, after I take a quick shower. You’ll be fine here at the dorm all by yourself, right, Taeminnie?’ Key hops up, and before Taemin could answer his question, he says, “Neh, I know you’ll be fine. Excuse me.” 

\---

Key rushes into the bathroom, undresses as fast as he can, and throws himself under the shower, making sure that the water pressure is on full blast and the steam is hot enough to divert his attention from the heat inside his belly that is pulsating through his groin. He realizes right away that it isn’t working as his cock remains standing through the crashing shower, like a sturdy trunk of a tree persisting through a flashflood. The possibility that Taemin also desires him is simply too overwhelming for Key. He knows he must release before he loses his mind and confront Taemin outside to confirm this possibility by shoving the maknae’s dick into the one hole he hasn’t managed to poke. He starts stroking himself, sliding his right hand up and down his shaft. He closes his eyes and sees the angelic face of the one he achingly desires for in his mind. “Taeminnnnnah… ah… Taemin…” Key says breathlessly while briskly beating his engorged member.

Key is unaware that Taemin had followed him to the bathroom to clarify his earlier statement and make sure that things don’t turn awkward between them. However, Key moved with the speed of lightning when he stripped and dashed inside the shower stall, so before Taemin could utter a single world, he is rendered speechless by the sight of his hyung’s naked back. And it gets more staggering when hot water starts pouring down Key’s satin skin. The steam is rising, along with Taemin’s dick. He is only jolted back into reality when he hears his name, and as a mechanical response to his name being called, he promptly says, “Neh?” 

Key’s pumping comes to a complete halt and he quickly turns around, his throbbing member swings as the rest of him freezes. “Taemin?” 

Taemin’s anxieties are all washed down upon hearing his name uttered by Key during what is unmistakably masturbation. All defenses are down now. For Taemin, it is as clear as the water cascading down Key’s entire body that Key wants him the same way he’s been wanting his hyung since Odd era.

\---

Since their debut ten years ago, Taemin has felt a strong affinity for Key which he believed was his psyche’s way of coping with the absence of his family. He was practically a child when he left home to pursue a career as an idol. Through the course of living and working together and developing a bond, Key had become a proxy umma, even appa, and a proxy brother to Taemin. But as they matured in mind, soul, and body, Taemin’s body eventually started telling him things that he fought hard not to listen to. Until SHINee’s Odd era. 

While shooting the music video of “View” under the scorching Thailand heat, Taemin struggled with his sizzling desire for his hyung. He didn’t know if it was just the humidity or it was truly a visual sexual assault on him that Key’s wardrobe of choice for the entire trip consists of shorts of varying (short) lengths. He wanted to slip his hands and arms into the leg holes of Key’s shorts or run his fingers through Key’s multi-colored jaw-length tresses and lock lips with his hyung to taste his parched tongue and the sweat pouring down Key’s luminous face. Worried that he is slowly growing a tree branch from his wood-hard erection, he quickly jumps into the pool, much to the delight of the female models whom they were shooting the MV with. 

Meanwhile, Key, who loves all things beautiful, are looking at the willowy models with appreciation. But as he surveyed everyone on the set while lounging on the poolside chair, he tells himself that not one of the models or even all of them combined can rival Taemin’s beauty. With that conclusion, he sighs and takes a sip of his basil-flavored lemonade while slowly pulling the magazine he was reading earlier over his crotch to conceal his arousal. The summer heat and the sight of Taemin frolicking in the pool were too much for him.

\---

In one of their stage performances of View, Taemin found himself losing his concentration every time Key’s porcelain shoulder comes into his, well, view. Key was wearing a V-neck sweater that was too oversized, so all throughout the song, one side of the sweater would occasionally drop and reveal Key’s entire shoulder. Seeing the smoothness of Key’s skin, disrupted by a sharp collarbone, sent tingles all over Taemin’s body. 

That night, Taemin locked himself inside the room and finally succumbed to his maddening desire and jerked off to the fantasy of biting Key’s shoulder while drilling his entire manhood into his hyung. Seconds later, the evidence of his lust was all over his tummy. It was the first time he allowed himself to actually orgasm on account of Key.

What Taemin doesn’t know is that Key is inside the shower that very moment, seeking mercy from the cold water and cursing the forbidden heat he is feeling while thinking of Taemin in his sleeveless shirt. “Fuck this era. Why did I suggest cut-off sleeves and tank tops for them?” He couldn’t get rid of the image of Taemin’s sexy armpits; he wanted to bury his face into the maknae’s hairy pits. He wondered if the sight of it is somehow similar to Taemin’s bush. And there was also the issue of Taemin’s nipple that peered through the side of the generous armhole of his shirt as he executed some of the dance steps on stage. Key cussed through heavy breaths as he came in his hand. 

It was a cosmic miracle that they almost orgasmed at the same time. 

\---

And now Key is inside the shower once again, this time he is facing the maknae, for whom he was furiously masturbating just a few seconds ago. They both realize that this is one of the very few occasions wherein Key has no words. Not even his signature “Oh god” which was often accompanied by eye-rolling could come out of his mouth.

For Taemin, this is it; it’s his golden opportunity. It is not even a risk anymore since there is no mistaking that Key was just moaning his name while pumping his own cock. He walked towards Key like a jungle cat as the latter retreats like a helpless prey. When Key’s back is pressed hard against the tiled wall, Taemin pushes his entire weight onto Key. They stare at each other; their eyes making the other understand why they are where they are. Taemin’s white shirt and sweatpants are now soaked from the shower. Key runs one hand on Taemin to trace the outline of his chest against his wet shirt, then he stops his hand and allows just his pointer finger to encircle Taemin’s nipple round and round and… “Hyung-“, Taemin gasps before hurling his open mouth onto Key’s lips. They kissed with lips, teeth, and tongue… saliva and shower water dripping from their lips and into each other’s mouth. Taemin removes his shirt while Key helps him get rid of his wet pants and briefs. They press their naked bodies together, grinding and moaning, oblivious to the noise they’re making which is reverberating around the hallway.

\---

Their manager-hyung lets himself inside the dorm to drop off some kitchen supplies. Upon hearing moans and groans from the bathroom, he shakes his head and retrieves a phone from his pocket. “Hello, Jinki? Who’s at the dorm right now?” After a few seconds, “Alright. Please tell Kibum and Taemin I’m coming over tomorrow to speak with them. And Jinki… send the cleaning lady to work on the bathroom floor before you use it later. Tell Minho as well. Bye.” 

\---

Taemin turns the shower knob to stop the water flow. They were drowning in each other enough to have water pouring on them. They continue kissing passionately, creating spaces in between their bodies from time to time so they can stroke each other’s cock. And since the shower has stopped, they carry on washing each other with their tongues, running them on each other’s neck, shoulder, and chest. Taemin rotates Key’s waist until the latter’s back is turned to him. He slides a hand from behind Key’s knee upwards and starts massaging Key’s buttocks. Taking another look at Key, Taemin glides his hand further up until it is inserted between Key’s butt cheeks and touching the rim of Key’s hole. Key knows what will happen next, so he turns around, pushes Taemin aside, and runs outside the bathroom

\---

Heart beating fast because of the abrupt ending of their delicious encounter, Taemin grabs a towel and wraps it around his waist, his dick still twitching. But more than the discomfort his body feels, Taemin is feeling an inexplicable ache inside his chest. Why did Kibum run out? Why did he look terrified?

He finds his hyung inside their room, sitting on the bed. Key has managed to throw a shirt over him but he is still dripping from his hair.

“Taemin, I want to be alone right now,” he said firmly yet gently.  
“Hyung, I don’t understand. We both want the same thing, obviously.” Taemin sat down beside Key, leaving a small space between them for he was afraid that his hyung might dash out of the room again.  
“No, Taemin. We don’t want the same thing. You want to fuck me. And even if I’d be lying through my teeth if I say I don’t want to be fucked by you, I will refuse to allow it because you… we… can’t just do it for the sake of fucking. Well, I can’t.”

Before Key could close his mouth, Taemin has managed to lay a finger on his bottom lip, the edge of his finger grazing Key’s tongue.

“Kibum, what Jinki-hyung said about my fixation on your holes… yeah, it could be true. But if you think it’s because I want to fuck you, you’re wrong. This…,” Taemin gently pinches Key’s lips, “This is my favorite hole. You have no idea how much you make me happy whenever we talk. When you laugh, I feel like an overjoyed idiot. When you sing to me, you cancel out every other sound I hear. And when you’re on full umma mode and scold me, I feel like a teenager losing myself at the mere sound of my first love’s voice.” Taemin pulls Key towards him, the latter ends up straddling the sitting Taemin.

Key rests his hands on Taemin’s shoulders. “Wow, Taeminah. If that’s your prelude-to-fuck pep talk, I just might sign up.”  
Taemin lets out a sad sigh and shakes himself off from Key’s grasp. He holds Key’s hips with an angry grip and tries to lift his Hyung off his lap. “You’re right. This could be a mistake. To you, I’m the maknae, ever the joke.”  
“Hey, I’m sorry, baby.” Key firmly holds his position and pulls Taemin’s arms around his waist. He rests one hand behind Taemin’s neck and uses the other to dig into the maknae’s hair.  
“Alright, since this is probably our most honest talk ever, I’ll be forthright with you. Taeminah, I would die to get fucked by you, but I can’t allow it to happen because it’ll be a point of no return for me. Speaking of holes, I do have one which I’m afraid will grow big if I become intimate with you.” Taemin’s eyes narrow. “Hyung, I’ll be gentle I prom—“, Taemin stops when Key covers his mouth.  
“I’m talking about the hole in my heart, Taeminah. I know that having sex with you will fulfill my longtime fantasy, but I have to protect myself from the aftermath. I’ve known you all our adult lives and you mean so much to me that sex with you will never be enough. So I won’t jeopardize our bond by sleeping with you and end up wanting more. For as long as we don’t cross that line, what we have or had right up to this point is safe and secure.”  
Taemin smiles and shakes his head. “For somebody who’s smart, bold, and sensitive, you can be utterly stupid and dense, hyung. I love you too. So much. Now can we just enjoy the fuck that comes with this mutual love?”  
Key bites his lips and fights back happy tears. Taemin tugs at the towel he’s wearing and throws it on the floor, surprised that his hardening member instantly came in direct contact with Key’s ass. Turns out Key isn’t wearing anything underneath his shirt. He runs his hands from Key’s naked hips all the way up to his chest and playfully tucks himself under Key’s shirt so he can assault his hyung with wet kisses and play with Key’s nipples with his tongue.

\---

“Oh god, this is so good!” Key takes another bite of the chicken Jinki and Minho brought home from their favorite chimaek place.  
“What does Manager Sik-hyung want to talk to us about?” asks Taemin with a mouthful of chicken.  
“I don’t know.” Jinki shrugs. “Although he mentioned something about getting the bathroom cleaned up before we use it. Maybe he dropped in earlier. You didn’t see him?”

Key and Taemin look at each other and turn away after feeling the burn on their cheeks. Jinki sees that they’re flustered and claps his hands together. “Well, I’m going to bed. Good night, Minho. Key, Taemin, try to keep it down, okay?” Jinki stands up and walks away with his usual puckered grin.

“Yah! Why are you two eating like a couple of stray hounds?” Minho’s eyes get even bigger as he watches Key and Taemin ravage the pan-fried chicken. He didn’t really require an answer though; his attention suddenly shifted to the football game playing in his laptop.

Taemin breaks his innocent-cum-aegyo face and shoots a knowing look at Key, who naughtily lifts a long chicken bone and starts sucking on it with tight lips while looking down from his lashes at Taemin. The younger boy feels the familiar throbbing between his legs and wonders if his body can still produce cum after hours of lovemaking with Key. He already came from topping, bottoming, and from getting a blowjob in the shower. Though unsure of the answer, Taemin knows Jinki was right in saying that he can never get enough of Key. As a form of revenge, Taemin dips a chicken leg in gravy and gobbles it up messily, making sure that sauce is slathered around his mouth and dripping down his chin before licking around his lips as far as his tongue can reach. This he does while maintaining a steady, droopy-eyed gaze at Key.  
“Oh god!” Key says quite loudly that it attracts Minho’s usually undivided attention to football games. This prompts Taemin to laugh until his tummy hurts and his eyes water. Key laughs with him until they wore themselves out. They drop the sexy charade and just look at each other across the table with hearts swelling with love and eyes glistening with worry but also with hope that they can stay together in spite of the destructive pressures of celebrity life and temptations left and right that come with the territory… To stay in love throughout their complex lives as idols in a fast-paced world and condemning society. Right now, it all seems possible as they smile at each other, thanking the universe for such an unexpected yet beautiful love.  
“Goal!” Minho jumps up in joy, eyes still fixed on his laptop screen. 

\---

Jinki closes the bedroom door after taking a peek outside. The sight of his three happy members summons tears of joy. He wraps himself with a blanket and sits by the window, as he does every night. He looks at the moon and smiles. “They’ll be alright, Jjongie. They’re happy. They won’t be all the time, but they’ll be alright because they got each other.” Jinki keeps staring at the moon, which he thinks is beaming brighter tonight than usual. 

Jinki blows a kiss towards the moon, and as he closes his eyes, he feels the cool breeze on his face and hears a faint voice… a voice he misses every single day... a whisper from somewhere in the blue night— “I got you.”

##


End file.
